A known method of detecting the relative positioning of the clock edges of two clocks of different frequencies, proposes that the slow clock be sampled with the fast clock. In this way, it is possible to know during which cycle of the fast clock the change of level of the slow clock occurs.
However, such an approach produces stability problems because one clock signal is sampled with the aid of a signal of another clock. Moreover, the approach of the prior art greatly complicates the management of the domain of the clock.